Wireless communication apparatus that have cellular capabilities can use a Radio Frequency (RF) module for communicating with base stations of different wireless network service providers. An RF module can be configured manually to switch from one operating mode to another when a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is changed or identity of wireless network service provider changes. Depending on the wireless network service provider, settings at the RF module may be different for different wireless network service provider or different type of service provided by wireless network service providers. In this way, the same wireless communication apparatus can operate with different SIM cards or different wireless network service providers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,255 discloses configuring a mobile wireless communication device with configuration profiles based on a set of identifier values. U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,255 fails to disclose methods for configuring an RF module. It also fails to disclose methods for configuring the RF module of a wireless communication apparatus. Further, it also fails to disclose methods for configuring based on international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) only.
As different wireless network service providers may use different frequency values, different protocols, and different settings while providing services to wireless communication apparatus, the wireless communication apparatus may need to configure one or more of its RF modules accordingly in order to use the wireless communication services provided by the wireless network service providers.
There is a need for methods and systems for configuring RF modules of wireless communication apparatus in order to allow the wireless communication apparatus to be able to use wireless communication services provided by different wireless network service providers.